Trouble
by drcomlfoy
Summary: The repercussions of Jackson going to a aprty that is later busted.
"Jackson, what have you done?" Ramona asked sharply into the phone. There was something wrong, he never called her this late at night. Why would he? They lived in the same house. If he needed something he would just walk into her room.

"There's been a little bit of trouble... My friends, you know the one's that my mom doesn't want me to hang around, well they sort of threw a party. To be short- the cops are here." He stopped talking for a few minutes.

"Jackson?" She asked, she could still here his breathing through the speaker of the phone. He might have been caught, but she didn't hear any other voices.

"Sorry," he replied, "they were searching. What I was saying was that they threw a party and I need you to come pick me up. I don't have my car with me."

"Jackson, why on Earth would you attend a party? If your mom had caught you, or Max if had told her you weren't home, you know where you'd be right now? The funeral home."

"I know, I know. Can you please just come pick me up?" He replied hastily.

D"Yeah, I can, but you owe me."

"Fine." With a click the phone call was cuSt, and so was their conversation.

Ramona walked quietly down the hallway; stopping every once and a while when there was a sound.

She went through the garage to get to her car. It was honestly the smartest way to get to her car. Going out through the front door is stupid because if she doesn't close it quiet enough she will alert everyone in the house.

After a quick drive to where Jackson had texted her the address to where the party was at; she pulled up to a house down the street.

Ramona pulled out her phone, and texting Jackson a quick 'here' she waited for him to come.

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later, 'where?'

'Few houses down'

'Okay, I see your car.'

The door to her car opened, and there was Jackson. His face was red probably from exertion of running, or the house was really hot.

"You are a lifesaver." He said getting into the car and closing the door.

"I know. So what happened?"

"Well the party was okay, ya know the usual alcohol and weed." Ramona glared at him, she hates it when he drinks and smokes, "Hey, no need to get mad at me, I didn't touch any of it. I'm not stupid we have school tomorrow. As I was saying there apparently was a noise complaint from one of the neighbors and to say the least it was busted. I hid in the attic, no one ever checks up there so I was safe. That was when I called you."

"Okay, do you need any food while we are out? If our parents catch us there is no harm being fed before our death." He chuckled at her words.

"Okay, I could really go for some Taco Bell." He patted his stomach as if to say 'That would sound so good right now.'

"Okay we can get Taco Bell. But guess what."

"I'm paying for it, aren't I?" He knew her like the back of his hand.

"Of course." She smiled cheekily at him.

"Ugh- Fine. One of these days you are going to pay for one of these meals."

"Nah. You love me too much to make me pay for it." She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"You are correct but one of these days I am going go make you pay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then do it, convince me right now." She was glad she was at a stop light because what happened next shocked her. He leaned over the arm rest and planted a gentle kiss on her list that grew deeper by the second. The kiss was broken by a car horn behind them.

The car was filled with tension as they got their food and drove home.

Pulling up into the drive way of the house, he turned to her, "Ramona, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Jackson, it's okay really. To be honest, I liked it, actually I really liked it."

"Good, I liked it too." They both gave each other a smile. "I have a question for you and I think that because you liked the kiss as much as me, it won't be a problem," he stopped for a small moment as if gathering courage. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, you idiot." She leaned over and kissed him again, "I guess we should probably head inside. Bet you 10 dollars that both of our moms are standing by the door waiting."

"You're on" and with that they headed inside the house to face the wrath of their parents, hand-in-hand.


End file.
